


Let Go Of Any Hesitation

by fourdrunksluts



Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourdrunksluts/pseuds/fourdrunksluts
Summary: "You seem a little tense," Calum points out, and Ashton's eyebrows raise sarcastically. "If you need to..." he starts, trying to think of what he can do to make things easier on Ashton, how to help him get past these emotions blocking him. "I can - "“You canwhat?”The edge to Ashton's voice, the authoritative tone and patronizing tilt to his head shove an idea into Calum's head that he can only be embarrassed for not thinking of sooner. In all the years of being a band, in every tour they've gone on and night they've spent together, in all the changes they've been through - one thing has remained the same between the four of them as people.The dynamics.With a shrug, Calum starts to run the proposal through his head, hoping he phrases it in a way that will appeal to Ashton. "I can... help?" he tries, knowing he's failed when Ashton just stares on. "You know... You can put meunder."-When Ashton's frustration is a creative block, it becomes the entire band's problem, and they each have their own idea of how to get him out of his head.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558687
Comments: 21
Kudos: 148





	1. Calum

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Sexy Dirty Love_ by Demi Lovato
> 
> Reason 22: Stress Relief

**_C A L U M_ **

It’s been over an hour, and Ashton’s still in his studio, pounding away at his drum kit. He’s been frustrated the past few days, Calum’s picked up on, but he won’t do anything about it other than pout and mope and play music with a ferocity that threatens to rip another snare open, something that wouldn’t be too hard to fix, but would  _ definitely _ push Ashton’s mood into a deeper, more upset state. 

When Ashton fucks up for the fourth time, signalled by his irate shout, and the pause in his playing as he runs a hand through his sweat-curled hair, Calum decides he’s done watching. He walks into the room, announcing himself with a hesitant, “Hey…”

“What?” Ashton's tone is short, pointed, but Calum doesn’t let it deter him, knowing he can’t just sit by and let Ashton’s bitterness eat away at him. He knows he has to do  _ something _ . 

“You seem a little tense,” he points out, and Ashton’s eyebrows raise sarcastically. “If you need to…” he starts, trying to think of what he can do to make things easier on Ashton, how to help him get past these emotions blocking him. “I can - ” 

“You can  _ what _ ?” 

The edge to Ashton’s voice, the authoritative tone and patronizing tilt to his head shove an idea into Calum’s head that he can only be embarrassed for not thinking of sooner. In all the years of being a band, in every tour they've gone on and night they’ve spent together, in all the changes they’ve been through - one thing has remained the same between the four of them as people.

The dynamics. 

With a shrug, Calum starts to run the proposal through his head, hoping he phrases it in a way that will appeal to Ashton. “I can… help?” he tries, knowing he’s failed when Ashton just stares on. “You know… You can put me  _ under _ .” 

Ashton rolls his eyes. “That’s not a solution to everything, Cal.” But he looks tense, and Calum knows Ashton's already gone to the gym today, already practiced his yoga and drank a truly disgusting green smoothie. That didn't help him relax, and his drumming isn’t even good at this point. Calum knows he has to help, and he really only knows of one other thing that puts Ashton in a better state of mind, and he’s not above manipulating the older of them for his own good. 

“Alright.” Calum nods, starting to back out of the room slowly. “It’s not like you could anyways.” The words are muttered, but Ashton hears it clear as day, looking up sharply, and Calum fights the urge to smirk. 

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

Again, Calum shrugs. His feet have stopped moving him, but he’s at the threshold of the room, ready to turn at a moment's notice. “Just that you’ve been really distracted lately, and it shows. I don’t think you’ve been able to do much for a bit. I’ve barely even been able to cum for the past week or so.” Ashton’s eyes are wide, his already ruddy cheeks getting more color. “Maybe even longer.”

He turns and walks away, towards his bedroom, and Ashton curses loudly before going back to playing his drums. It’s not even a minute later that there’s a crashing sound, followed by thudding footsteps. Calum’s just walking through the door to his room when he’s suddenly shoved against the wall, Ashton’s mouth going to his ear as his body moulds itself to Calum’s backside. 

“Are you saying I’m not fucking you good enough, baby?” His hands are tight around Calum’s waist, his voice is deep in his ear, and all Calum can think about is how if he  _ really _ pushes him, Ashton might be able to find the control in himself and get out of his slump. 

So instead of giving in just yet, rather than making it easy for both of them, Calum sighs. “Not saying it’s bad, but it’s clearly not your best.”

“I’ll have to make up for lost time, then, huh?” Ashton asks, and Calum nods, smiling now that he can tell Ashton’s getting to that place where he feels like he has something to prove, and Calum’s excited for him to finally relax, but moreso, he’s shaking in anticipation for what’s to come, for how hard Ashton’s going to go. Ashton’s hand reaches up for Calum’s chin, gripping it tight as he turns his head to the side. “That’s not an answer.” 

Calum swallows, can feel his throat moving against Ashton’s knuckles. The temperature is slowly rising, as the smile falls from Calum’s face. “Yeah.”

“What was that?” Ashton’s hand only tightens furth, Calum’s jaw falling loose with the pressure as he gasps. 

“ _ Yes, Daddy, _ ” he chokes out. Ashton lets go of him completely, and he stumbles, his footing weak when he was relying on Ashton.

It somehow always works out that he’s a little lost without Ashton's guidance. 

“Get undressed and wait for me on the bed.” Ashton instructs suddenly into the cool air between them. Calum steps away from the wall, turning to look at Ashton, to make sure he does what Ashton wants properly. 

“Everything?” 

“All of it.”

There’s a rush to Calum’s movements as he begins to take his clothing off, making certain it all ends up in the laundry basket so he isn’t made to clean up his mess after he’s already settled himself. He doesn’t know how Ashton wants him, and there’s no ‘normal’ between them, so he’s shaking as he arranges himself on his knees facing the door. He double checks that he’s good, that he’s sitting up straight and looking pretty, before glancing up only to see that Ashton never left the room, that he never turned his eyes away at all. He just stood, leaning against the wooden doorframe, and watched Calum the entire time. Calum shivers, chilled from his smirk. 

“Comfortable?” Ashton asks, voice a bit smarmy now that he has Calum where he wants him. Calum blushes, looking down. He knows that he initiated it all, but he always forgets how intense it is to have all of Ashton's attention on him, especially when he’s bare on the bed, and Ashton’s fully clothed, standing at six feet. Ashton stretches, his back audibly cracking. “I’m about to ask you some questions, baby, and I need you to answer them for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes, daddy.”

When Ashton grins, it feels like a bit of tension has left the room, and Calum feels comfortable enough to grin back. Ashton leans in and kisses him, something sweet and slow and wonderful, but then Calum tries to deepen it, and Ashton leans back, turning his head so when Calum chases him, he hits his cheek, and Ashton chuckles darkly. 

“Now when you say I haven’t been fucking you right,” he starts, turning his head so his narrowed eyes are looking at Calum’s guilty ones, “that I’m not good enough for you, what exactly were you doing?” 

“I didn’t - ”

“You  _ did _ .” They’re nearly nose to nose, and Calum feels like Ashton’s looking right through him, a complete one-eighty from where they were just a few moments ago. “You said I wasn’t making you cum, and that hurt me.” He reaches out to trace the tattoo on Calum’s ribs, the cool touch making him tremble. “You know how much pride I take in getting you off, baby. So what did you mean?”

Calum was only teasing Ashton, trying to push him to act. They haven’t had bad sex lately - or  _ ever _ \- Ashton’s just been in his head a bit, and Calum wanted him to push out of it, figuring that a few mocking words might cooerce him into acting. “No, that’s not what I meant.”

“So were you lying.” It’s not a question but an accusation, and Calum bites his lip. Ashton reaches up pulling it free. “You know I don’t suffer liars, Calum Thomas, so tell me exactly what you were doing.” 

The use of his middle name makes the breath stutter from Calum’s lungs. “I was just… You’re so tense.”

“Too tense to get you off?” There’s a condescension there, like he’s only entertaining Calum’s explanation and already knows exactly what the game plan is. Ashton stands up and walks around the bed, pulling one knee on the edge so he’s behind Calum. “That doesn’t make sense to me, baby. I believe Wednesday night, after Michael let you blow him, it was  _ me _ that ate you out, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but - ”

“And the night before that, I got you off in the shower before we went to the studio with just my hand, and I don’t think you returned the favor.”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat at the recap of everything they’d done in the past few days, Calum tries again, “You said - ”

“Monday was the last time I fucked you,” Ashton ends with, railroading over any explanation Calum could’ve  _ tried _ to make, but never had any real chance with. “And we’ve waited to do it again, why?” 

Calum looks down, his cheeks are hot, and he doesn’t understand how Ashton can take him apart so easily. He’s hard as a rock, and he wants to touch himself but he’s already in enough trouble for teasing Ashton. Just a few words, and he’s already a complete mess, sitting at his boyfriend’s mercy as slow beads of precum form at the tip of his dick. He hasn’t been touched yet, and he can’t even  _ see _ Ashton - a few methodic words and Calum’s gone.

When Ashton speaks again he’s right against Calum’s ear. “I’d like an answer. Why haven’t we fucked since Wednesday?”

“To give my body a break,” Calum finally answers shakily. 

“To give your body a break,” Ashton recites as his hand runs down the line of Calum’s spine. “Because we went too hard, got a little carried away. You could hardly walk the next day, and you said your dick hurt from cumming dry. Is that what you meant to say?” Calum nods. He knows it’s not an answer, but he’s going to  _ die _ if Ashton makes him say that. “So I’ll ask you again, Calum. Were you lying to me?”

Calum shakes his head, and the hand Ashton has climbing back up Calum’s spine weaves its way into his hair. “No, daddy,” Calum answers quickly, knowing that if he were to stay quiet for even a moment longer, Ashton would be gripping the strands and forcing the words out. “I was teasing.” 

Ashton lets go. “ _ Teasing _ ?” His voice is mocking, a cruel imitation of the rushed and pathetic edge to Calum’s response. “That’s what we’re calling it now?” Calum doesn’t answer, so Ashton hums. “I think you need to learn what the difference between a lie and a tease is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, baby,” He hums, his body leaning in closer, his covered chest cloaking Calum’s back. “Let’s start with the teasing.” Calum takes a deep breath but it’s cut off, choked, when Ashton’s hand wraps around his dick. He pumps it once, and the pull of it is dry but so fucking  _ good _ . “How’s that? What do you say?”

“G-good,” Calum answers. It’s cut off with a moan as Ashton’s still hand flexes just slightly. “Thank you, daddy.” 

Ashton hums, rewards him by continuing his stroking. “This might be a little tough for you to get through, baby. I don’t plan on going easy.”

Calum nods, taking deep breaths on the rough drag. “I know. Thank you, Daddy.” It wasn’t meant as a tactic, but it works like one. Ashton moans, squeezing a little tighter and Calum lets out a whine, high and involuntary. 

“Sometimes you’re such a good boy, and I just want to tell you how beautiful you are,” he praises, his thumb playing with the head of Calum’s cock. “But then I remember how naughty you can be, and I just want to rough you up.” 

“I - ” Anything Calum was going to say is cut off when Ashton squeezes his dick, and he gasps, reaching up and grabbing at Ashton’s sleeves. He usually isn’t supposed to touch Ashton, but he wasn’t told not to, and Ashton's hand is so rough. Even with Calum getting wet, leaking in his arousal, it’s not enough yet to soothe the calloused pulls. “ _ Oh _ .”

Ashton chuckles, his pinky dipping between Calum’s balls and pulling up. “Like it when it hurts, don’t you?”

“ _ Yeah _ .” After a moment, Ashton squeezes the base a little too hard and Calum chokes, crying out, “Daddy! Yes, Daddy!” Humming, appeased by Calum’s hurried fix, Ashton takes his hand off. “No, I - ”

“Don’t worry, baby. We’re just getting started.” Ashton stands up, hands going up and pulling his shirt off. Calum watches, excited as his chest is shown. He’s mostly muscle, so strong in such an obvious way, and Calum’s addicted to the way he shows it. “Lie back.” He gets his legs out from under him, but keeps his upper body up, watching as Ashton starts with his zipper. He pulls it down, the top of his boxers tugging down his free until he notices Calum’s gaze. “What’d I say, baby?”

Caught, Calum throws himself back and stares at the ceiling. Stretching his feet, toes spreading and coming together as he waits, anticipating the moment Ashton shows up again and they can move forward. The sound of Ashton’s clothes hitting the floor comes, and then the rattling of drawers follows. It seems like maybe Ashton’s taking his time on purpose, trying to draw it all out, to make Calum wait. 

Trying to concentrate on anything else, Calum moves his fingers around, unable to sit still, and then he starts scratching his leg, slipping his pinky for a moment, hissing when it grazes his dick on accident. Ashton’s still moving around, ignorant to Calum’s self-discovery, so he keeps going, craving the pleasure of it. He doesn’t realize he’s been caught, until his hand is ripped away and thrown above his head, Ashton's body landing on top of him all in one quick swoop. 

“And can I ask just what you were doing?” There’s something inherently dark about Ashton’s voice on any given day, but when he’s really  _ trying _ , when he’s demanding an explanation through anger, it hits Calum’s chest and leaves him breathless. 

“Itch, it - ”

The laugh that cuts him off is cold, humorless. “You really just don’t want to be honest today, do you?” Calum opens his mouth to answer, but the hand that Ashton's not using to hold him down reaches out to tweek his nipple, and Calum squeaks. “Turn over for me, baby.” With a confused whine, Calum looks down. Ashton’s straddling him, one wrist locked above his head, he can’t - “Are you making me wait, Calum Thomas?”

“No, daddy.” Calum shakes his head miserably and starts turning. It’s really difficult, and only gets worse when Ashton’s hand slaps on Calum’s hip, hard and stinging. “Wh-why?”

“Because I want to, baby.” Ashton’s eyes are only slits, glaring down at where Calum’s looking up at him. “Because you get too cocky when I let you do what you want. Because when I don’t remind you who you belong to, you do silly things like lie to my face.  _ Twice _ .” Calum pouts, he thinks he might be getting punished, thinks maybe he took his teasing too far. He wants Ashton to get his tension out but he doesn’t want to be a bad boy in doing so. It leaves a dirty taste in his mouth that he’s disappointing Ashton. “Now turn around, and don’t make me ask you again.” 

He manages to finish turning without getting swatted again, and his arm aching only slightly. Ashton’s still above him, and when he leans forward, Calum feels his dick resting perfectly on his ass. He wants to grind back, but he thinks he might already be in enough trouble, and trying to get away with something like that won’t work out in his favor. Ashton’s hand reaches down and curls around his waist. His lips land on the back of Calum’s neck and Calum breathes out a shuddering sigh. His lips move around the back of Calum‘s neck until he’s right behind his ear. 

“Are you going to let me do what I want with you?” He asks. “Gonna let me take care of you, get you off like only I can?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.” He leans back, humming as he adjusts his position, walking backwards on his knees. “Hand me a pillow, baby.” 

With his one free hand, Calum passes Ashton a pillow from underneath his head. It makes him slump down, so Ashton pulls Calums hips up, making him gasp at how forceful Ashton is with it, just pulling him up like a ragdoll. He slides the pillow under him, and when Calum goes down, the friction on his dick is a lot more than he expected. He struggles not to grind down against it.

“Now, I’m not sure what’s gotten into you today, why you think you can do and say what you want, but I think we should start today by reminding you which one of us is in charge. What do you think?” It’s clear that Ashton wants an answer, but Calum shakes his head. He doesn’t want to say anything for fear of messing up further. It works against him, though, which he should’ve expected. Ashton slaps his ass, hard and sudden and unforgiving. Calum gasps and chokes on the inflow of air. Ashton leans forward, his lips at the nape of Calum’s neck again. “What do you think?”

This time, Calum nods, making sure to give a real answer. “Yes, daddy.” 

“That’s right,” Ashton says gently, moving his mouth down Calum's spine, pausing every now and then to place a kiss or suck a mark. He's said many times that he loves how red the marks are on Calum's skin, loves how long they linger there, days - sometimes weeks. He stops when he reaches Calum's tailbone and smooths his open palms over the swell of Calum's ass, fingers brushing along the skin. “How many do you think you deserve?” He taps his fingers against the skin thoughtfully. “Five, maybe? Ten?”

Taking in a shaky, deep breath, Calum hesitantly offers, “Five?” Ashton clicks his tongue at the answer, and Calum swallows thickly. “Ten?”

“Good,” Ashton hums approvingly. He pulls away for a moment, and Calum can only tell what he’s grabbed when he hears the familiar  _ click _ of Ashton opening the lube. Calum’s head starts turning, a little nervous for what’s going to happen, how he’s going to be broken, but he doesn’t get to see very much before Ashton’s sighing in disappointment. “Head down, Calum,” he directs and waits for Calum to press his head against the pillow, his legs spreading more to allow Ashton to sit between them. “Good,” He says again, and Calum makes a happy noise at the praise, too easy for the words after misbehaving so much. 

Ashton trails his sticky fingers along the cleft of Calum's ass, pressing in between the cheeks to rub at the little bundle of muscles. He tugs at the rim, stretching it gently then releases it. He does it twice more, driving Calum crazy before finally sinking a single finger inside of him, which Calum accepts breathlessly. 

“I…” He trails off, voice trembling with want as Ashton twists his finger around searching for Calum's prostate. He knows where it is, he just likes to tease, just like he said he was going to. “I thought you were going to spank me.”

“I am,” Ashton tells him and rubs his other hand along Calum's right ass cheek. Calum tenses in anticipation. “Don’t lose count, Calum.”

When Ashton smacks him, it’s quick and sharp, the noise of the hit and Calum's gasp of surprise filling up the room. Calum clenches down on Ashton’s finger and trembles as it presses against his prostate, the intensity of it almost too much so soon. 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” he whimpers, his voice hoarse after just one hit.

“That’s not a number,” Ashton sounds let down at Calum’s inability to speak, the words stuck in his throat like paste. “Are we going to have to start over so soon?”

“N-no,” Calum breathes, head shaking back and forth against the pillow. The longer it takes them to get through the punishment, the longer Calum has to wait to be fucked, they both know that, but it’s near impossible with Ashton’s finger still resting on his prostate, applying just enough pressure to make him lose his mind. “ _ One _ .”

“Louder, Calum,” Ashton orders, “otherwise, I might lose count.”

There’s a pause, Ashton listens as Calum sucks in a steadying breath. When he speaks his voice is clear, but Ashton can still hear the trembling undercurrent. “One.”

“Good,” Ashton spanks him again before he has the chance to anticipate it, making sure to press hard against Calum's prostate this time, leaving his finger there as Calum clenches around him. Calum's thighs are trembling on either side of Ashton, and Calum wonders how long he’ll be able to hold himself up on his knees. “Calum,” Ashton says gently, a reminder. 

“Two,” Calum counts out for him, catching onto the warning. It seems like Ashton holds off on the next hit, lets the anticipation build up between them. His hand roaming up and down the curve of Calum's ass as he fucks into Calum with his finger. “ _ More _ ,” Calum mumbles into the pillow, his body rocking back against Ashton’s finger.

Knowing what Calum’s asking for, but being incredibly difficult about it, Ashton slides his finger from Calum's hole and circles around it with two, taunting, teasing, pulling needy whines from Calum's lips. He presses against the hole like he’s going to push in and then smacks Calum roughly on the swell of his ass. 

“One.” Ashton begins counting again after a long pause, his sticky fingers toying with Calum's hole.

“ _ No _ ,” Calum stutters out, his fingers are turning white against the sheets as he grips them hard.

“No?”

“It was three,” Calum begs, voice verging on desperate. “ _ Please _ , it was three.”

Ashton’s returning hum, contemplating what Calum’s asking for, is devastating to Calum’s ears. “I don’t know.” He slides his finger inside of Calum again. “You didn’t say it quick enough.” He hums lightly as he fucks into Calum with his finger. “How am I supposed to know what number we’re on if you’re not counting?”

“I will, I’ll count, just,” Calum makes a noise caught somewhere between pleasure and frustration. “Please, Daddy.”

“Number?” 

“Thr—” Calum starts but doesn’t get a chance to finish as Ashton brings his hand up and smacks it down across his ass. “ _ Four _ ,” he cries out quickly, his ass squeezing around Ashton’s finger, pulling it in deeper. As Ashton smacks him again, he slides a second finger into him. “Five,” Calum counts, tongue stumbling over the word as Ashton works his two fingers in and out, pressing down teasingly on Calum's prostate just enough to make him whine. “ _ Faster. _ ” He tries to thrust back against Ashton’s fingers.

Ashton slides his hand down Calum's ass and between his legs to where his cock is hanging heavily. It’s thick and throbbing, the head of it embarrassingly wet. Ashton swipes his thumb along the sticky tip teasingly, back and forth, spreading the precum. Calum moans, his hips faltering, unsure whether he wants to jerk into Ashton’s fist or rut against the fingers pressed inside him.

“You’re so wet for me, Calum,” Ashton says, voice low and dangerous. “So needy.”

“Yeah,” Calum nods his head, his hair fanning out across the pillow, the dark locks a stark contrast to the color of the fabric. “Yes, Yes.”

As Ashton strokes him slowly, his fist moving from the base of his hard cock up to the tip, he slides a third finger inside of Calum and spreads them out. “Tell me, baby,” he murmurs, leaning over to speak into his ear. “What number are we on?”

“We...” Calum swallows, his voice sounding frazzled. Ashton bites down on the lobe of his ear and tugs gently, pulling it into his mouth and sucking.

He releases it with a tiny wet pop when there’s no answer. “We, what?”

“Five,” Calum says shakily, and Ashton pumps three fingers in and out of him at a maddening pace, the thumb of his other hands flicking at the sensitive skin beneath the head of Calum's cock. “We’re… We’re on five.”

“You sound unsure,” Ashton says sitting back and releasing Calum's cock. He moves his hand back to Calum's ass, rubs a small circle into the skin and squeezes before he lifts his hand high and smacks.

“Six,” Calum slurs out, ass clenching at his fingers, trying to keep them there. Ashton smacks him again, harder, making Calum yell out loud. “Fuck, seven!”

“Three more,” Ashton tells him, and Calum can feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes, more from frustration and need than from pain. “You’re doing so good, you can wait for three more.”

Knowing they don’t have much longer, and that Ashton needs this more than him, Calum nods his head quietly, his body trembling beneath Ashton’s hands. He removes his fingers from Calum's hole and disappears, his body heat fading away. 

It’s not long that he’s gone, and when he returns, he taps his cock against Calum's ass, precum dripping onto Calum's skin. Calum wants him inside, wants to take him nice and slow, but he has to finish the punishment first. Ashton dips down low and catches the stray drop of his precum with his tongue licking up to the high swell of Calum's cheek, and he bites down. It’s not hard enough to cause real pain, but just rough enough to leave his mark. Calum moans out heavily into the open air. 

Suddenly Ashton’s hand smacks down over the bite, the hit sounds loudly through the room, and Calum moans. This one held a lot more sting to it, and based on the cold that it left behind, Calum suspects Ashton licked his hand before the slap. He’s breathing hard, his body shifting back and forth, desperately searching for friction. “Eight.”

Ashton comes in close and lines up the head of his cock with Calum's open hole. He pushes forward, the tip of his cock smearing precum along the rim of Calum's ass. He rocks back and forth, slowly, until just the head is pressing inside Calum's tight heat, and Calum lets out a string of curses.

“Fuck, Daddy,” he whines and tries to push back onto Ashton’s cock, but Ashton stops him, grips him tightly at the waist and holds him still.

“Not yet,” Ashton tells him. “You still have two more.” He ignores Calum’s pathetic whimper to grind his cock shallowly into Calum, his head tugging at the rim, stretching it around him. He soothes his hands over Calum's ass then removes his hand. 

When Ashton thrusts forward, cock angled at Calum's prostate, both of his hands smack down loudly against Calum's ass, surprising him. He lets out a long low moan, his ass clenching tightly around Ashton’s cock and comes untouched, sobbing out when when Ashton thrusts his hips, fucking into Calum hard, hands gripping tight to where they had landed.

“Oh fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Calum chants out as Ashton moves faster behind him. “ _ Daddy _ ,” Calum whines out, body overly sensitive, but his cock still getting hard with it all. His legs are shaking, barely holding him up, and Ashton moves his hands around Calum's waist to pull him firmly back onto his cock so that he can go deeper. “Fuck, fuck,” Calum continues to breathe out, voice high and wrecked. “ _ Fuck, _ I love you.”

Ashton groans, his pace quickening, getting less coordinated as he drags closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. He wraps his arms around Calum's chest and drags him up so that Calum's sitting in his lap, his back pressed against Ashton’s chest, head falling uselessly back onto Ashton’s shoulder as he lets himself get taken. Ashton grinds his cock up into him, the angle taking him deeper, pulling whines and whimpers from Calum’s mouth as he approaches the edge again, too quickly after having just cum. 

“Oh god.” Calum’s hands scramble for purchase, one of them reaching back and tangling in Ashton’s hair, the other hand going to his mouth to try and smother the loud cries falling from his lips. Ashton reaches up and drags Calum's hand away from his mouth.

“ _ Don’t _ ,” he bites, lacing their fingers together. “Want Michael and Luke to hear, to know that I - ” he cuts himself off with a moan, thrusting deeper, harder. “That I fuck you like you need.” His teeth come down on Calum’s shoulder as he chases his pleasure.

Calum moans, his head tipping forward. “Daddy,” he cries, shivering in Ashton’s grasp. “It’s too much, I…  _ fuck, _ I can’t.” His sensitive body squeezes around Ashton. 

“Perfect,” Ashton murmurs against the skin of Calum's neck. “So perfect.” He bites down on the skin again as he cums, a groan slipping out, muffled and low against Calum's neck. Calum lets out a loud keening noise in response and cums again as Ashton’s hand wraps determinedly around his cock. His warm release coats his stomach, his hand pulling roughly at Ashton’s hair. 

Ashton grinds up slowly, riding out the waves of pleasure until Calum can’t handle it anymore - his heart thumping loudly in his chest, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Ashton gently eases Calum down on the bed and pulls out, his cum dribbling from thr used hole.

With a pathetic sigh, Calum reaches for Ashton, making a grabby fist for him to join Calum. He falls down, and Calum immediately slides onto him, holding on tight, humming contentedly. “You’re so fucking good to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Best I ever had,” Calum says, a certainty to his tone that feels necessary with how unsure Ashton seems. 

“I think I should be saying that to you,” he says, arms tightening around Calum’s exhausted body. “Took your punishment so well, didn’t you?”

Calum nods. “Always good for you.” When Ashton grins, kissing Calum’s head, Calum hums, snuggling deeper. They rest together for a few minutes before it comes back to Calum that this was all for a reason, that they didn’t do this for the fun of it - though it certainly wasn’t boring - and that he needs to make sure  _ Ashton’s _ okay. “Did that help you?” 

As Ashton sighs, Calum feels his stomach drop. “I still feel a little tense.” 

If putting his focus into domming Calum didn’t get him out of his head, then he needs to try a new approach. He needs to think of  _ something _ to make Ashton feel better. 


	2. Michael

**_M I C H A E L_ **

It's not like Michael expected Calum to be lying about how stressed Ashton's been lately, but when he walks into the kitchen to see Ashton's iron grip on his coffee mug, the tendons in his neck more apparent than usual, it's clear that Calum wasn't exaggerating, that their drummer is close to the edge of his own iration, holding himself tightly.

"You alright, Ash?" Michael's typically not the kind of person to beat around the bush, preferring a more direct approach to everything, but Ashton's a bit of a dick when he's like this, and Michael would rather not fight when he could be doing much better things to Ashton… Ashton who rolls his eyes at Michael's incredibly considerate question of his well being. 

"I'm _fine_." 

Instead of making him upset, like any other harsh interaction from his band would, Ashton's bite only has Michael smirking to himself in anticipation. Calum came to him this morning, waking him up far too early, and told him Ashton was walking on a thin wire, and that he was about to snap, that Michael should help. At first, Michael wasn’t sure what he could do that Calum couldn’t, but with Calum, Ashton tends to take charge, like to take most of the control with where things go. Maybe Ashton needs something simple, something where he doesn’t have to think so much. 

In one fluid move, Michael slides to his knees in front of Ashton. 

"What are - " 

His question is cut off when Michael’s hands come up to Ashton’s button, popping it open. He looks up through his eyelashes to see Ashton watching him with dark eyes, his hands are white-knuckled where he grips the counter and his mug. "I’m just helping you out a little."

"I’m _fine_ , Michael," he insists, though the stiffness of his body says otherwise. 

Michael bites his lip, looking up at Ashton with a pout. "So you don’t want me suck you off?" He tugs at the hips of Ashton's jeans, pulling them down. He’s not wearing underwear - a typical Ashton move - so it exposes his cock to the world, and he narrows his eyes. 

"You know how it works with me, Mikey." Though it's a warning, Ashton's gritty voice makes it sound like a threat. "I don’t go easy." 

With a toothy grin, Michael says, "Please _don’t_." And then he's leaning in. 

“Hands behind your back,” Ashton instructs gruffly, sounding far away even though he’s right in front of Michael, and Michael grins as he complies, looking up at Ashton for approval with his lips parted against the tip of his cock, already starting to leak a little. Ashton doesn’t thread his fingers through Michael’s hair, like usual, doesn’t whisper how good he is. Instead, his hands are clutching tightly onto the mug, a contradiction to the words he spoke, saying he'd be rough on Michael. 

A thud upstairs, signalling the awakening of Luke as he makes his way to the bathroom, overwhelms Michael for a moment, and he mouths at the head of Ashton’s cock like it’s a question, blinking rapidly as he searches Ashton’s impassive face for some expression.

Ashton stares at the wall for a few moments before glancing down at Michael between his legs. “Thought you’d know your way around a cock by now,” he says, only the deepness of his voice betraying that he’s affected by Michael between his legs at all.

Michael swallows and nods slowly, affected by the tone of his voice, but not wanting to give it away. “Yes, _Daddy_ ,” he says in a teasing, sultry voice. He licks up the shaft a few times, sloppily, getting it wet, before tacking on a sarcastic "Sorry," and filling himself up with Ashton.

It’s odd enough, these days, for Michael to take Ashton’s cock at his own pace, without Ashton pushing his head down into his groin, fucking up into his mouth deliciously hard and always just skirting the edge of too much, especially after his warning, but now… Michael’s staring up at Ashton while the tip of his cock starts to graze the back of Michael’s throat, blinking through his wet eyelashes carefully, just like Ashton trained him to do - and he trained Luke - saying _love to see you when you’re stuffed full of my cock_ , but Ashton is barely even paying attention to Michael now, his eyes fixed on the wall in a slight frown. Ashton isn’t making a sound, but the floorboards above their heads are groaning as Michael swallows around Ashton’s cock and then bobs his head down, retaking Ashton again quickly, keeping the suction of his lips around his shaft tight. Ashton won't take his eyes off the wall, and Michael knows it’s nothing important, but it’s driving him mad to be so close to making Ashton act without being quite enough, so he squeezes his eyes shut and redoubles his efforts, fucking Ashton’s cock into his throat roughly, sputtering but not coming up for air, breathing hard and swallowing around him with his head nestled against his groin, until finally, _finally_ , Ashton starts to thrust back shallowly. Michael very nearly hyperventilates, tears springing into his eyes as he tries to push himself down farther, whimpering around Ashton’s cock while his cock twitches in his own jeans.

After a particularly hard swallow, Ashton’s hand comes down hard on the back of Michael’s head, and Michael moans loudly, bobbing his head so Ashton’s cock fucks down his throat, but Ashton doesn’t push him down any farther. Instead, he pulls Michael off his cock roughly, by his hair, in time to come all over Michael’s flushed cheeks and his wet, trembling lips.

"Do you feel any better?" His throat is hoarse, his face is sticky, and his cock is pulsing and weeping in his boxers. He’s going to have to have Calum get him off as payment. 

Ashton nods. "Yeah." But it's very clearly a lie, and Michael frowns. 

After thinking on it and realizing Calum and Michael might be a bit too independent to fully submit to the degree that Ashton needs, he offers, "Do you want Lukey?" The moment the suggestion hits, Ashton's eyes widen. They’ve all slept with Luke, many times, but Ashton’s never _dommed_ him, he’s never had him the way he needs to now. "He’s always eager to please. Gets _my_ stress out just fine."

"I… it’s worth a try."


	3. Luke

**_L U K E_ **

"He’s not gonna go easy on you." 

Next to where Calum's sitting, Luke frowns down at his hands in his lap. Earlier in the day, Michael came by to tell him Ashton would be domming him, and he's more than a little nervous. He's excited - of course he is, who wouldn't be - but he's also scared. Right now he's on the couch, sandwiched between Michael and Calum as they try and give him a little bit of insight to what Ashton's like when he's in control, when he isn't being soft for Luke's sake, as they wait for Ashton to come and get Luke, to claim his prize. 

"He’s gonna tell you no a lot," Calum continues his list. It seems less like he wants to be helpful and more like he's trying to talk Luke out of it with how tough he's making Ashton sound. "You’ll cum more than once, but only after he makes you wait _forever_." Luke keeps frowning. He's been wondering what Ashton's like in control but they've never thought he was ready. Now, though, he's thinking he might've bitten off more than he could chew. "He wants you to beg, and when you start crying, it’ll just make him go even harder." 

Sensing the distress rising in Luke's body, the hesitation to go into it, Michael places his hand on Luke's shoulder. "You don’t _have_ to do this, Lukey," he says quietly, thumbs rubbing comfortingly into Luke's skin. "Nobody will be mad if you don’t want to."

"I _do_ want to," Luke insists, knowing it's true even if he's a little terrified. Calum snorts and Luke glares at him. "You both fuck Ashton all the time with no problem. Why can't I?"

"You like things soft and slow, and Ashton doesn't play that way." 

It's not like Calum's words are unjustified. Luke can recount many nights, watching Calum limp from his room, sated and boneless, covered in bites and marks. Even Michael will come back from time with Ashton with a sore throat and a tender scalp. All Luke ever gets is soft kisses and _'good boy'_ s, and maybe he wants something more, something with a bit of an edge. "Maybe I want to play a little rough." 

Calum laughs, a mocking sound, like he knows more than Luke. "Careful what you wish for." 

If Luke's being completely honest, it's more than just the intensity he wants. Every time Calum comes out of his room, after hours and hours of crying and begging, he looks like he’s on cloud nine. Ashton’s always really soft with him afterwards, always treating him preciously, and Luke wants that. They just never let him have it because they don’t think he’s ready, but he’s twenty-three years old, for fuck’s sake. If he says Ashton can take him apart, then Ashton _can_ , and it'll be amazing. 

Not a minute later, Ashton comes out of his door and knocks on the frame. "You sure you want to do this?" he asks. Luke bites his lip and nods slowly. Ashton isn’t grinning, his face is stoic and he’s standing tall - already his coldness twists in Luke's stomach. "Then why am I waiting for you?" 

"I - " Luke looks up, confused. He wasn’t making Ashton wait, Ashton was setting up, and Luke was standing by, ready at a moment's notice. He's not… He didn’t… "I wasn’t - "

"I’m still waiting, Luke." 

Calum snickers, and Luke glares at him before standing up and making his way over. Ashton pushes the door open and Luke stumbles inside, faintly hearing Calum's, "He’s never gonna last," and more than anything, it makes him want to prove himself. 

Ashton shuts the door and faces Luke. He’s wearing sweats but no shirt, and his hair is an artful mess that Luke wants to tug his hands through, but he doesn’t think he’ll get the chance. "Getting excited already?" Luke’s in sweats as well with a t-shirt on, but he’s half-hard in his pants, and it’s visible. Ashton’s grinning and it makes Luke blush, wanting to cover up. He starts to do so, and Ashton rolls his eyes. "Don’t even bother. Take it all off and get on the bed."

It's a vague instruction, but Luke thinks it was intentional, to leave room for error. Not wanting to make a mistake, Luke asks, "How should I - "

"Surprise me." 

Luke undresses, stumbling a bit as he does, and he gets on his bed on the back, figuring it'll be less tempting to stare at Ashton and get lost in his head. 

He’s going out of his mind just a little bit, unsure of himself, unsure of what’s going to happen. Michael’s all about sweet words with him, nice touches and constant reassurances, and Luke _loves_ that. But sometimes he’ll pull his hair or Calum will tell him he looks stupid bent over and begging for cock, and Luke will cum so _fucking_ hard. It’s not an all the time thing for him - he wasn’t _made_ for Ashton, but sometimes he needs it, sometimes he just wants to be used. 

Still wearing just his sweats, Ashton gets on the bed, kneeling next to Luke’s waist. His hand reaches out and trails arounds Luke ’s torso. "I know you’re not used to this, and I know if you say ‘stop’, Michael does," he begins. His voice isn't as hard as it was only seconds earlier, but an air of authority still outlines his words. "With me, though, I’m going to make you say a lot of things you don’t mean." Luke takes a heavy breath. He doesn’t know if it’s from the thought of being pushed to his limits or if it’s the rough finger that just grazed over his nipple, but the corner of Ashton's mouth ticks up when the ragged air comes out. "If anything becomes too much for you, and you can’t take a moment more, then I want you to say ‘red'." Luke nods. "But be careful with it, baby. Because if I stop, I’m not starting back up again." 

"Not even - "

"Not even if you _begged_ me," Ashton answers the question unasked, and Luke bites his lip feeling the weight of the word fall over him. "That being said, if things really get to be too much, don’t hesitate to say red. I won’t be mad at you. I want you to feel safe with me, and if you don’t feel safe, then I don’t want to keep going. Understand?" Luke nods again. "Say you understand." 

The words feel heavy on Luke's tongue, thick in his throat, as he says, "I understand… S-sir." 

He's never called Ashton anything other than his name - in some form or another - so he's unsure of where 'sir' came from, but Calum calls him _daddy_ , and Luke wants something to make this _his_. It doesn't seem unwelcome, though. Ashton hums, his hand trailing just over the base of Luke’s dick before pulling back. "Well, If you’re ready then."

He leans down then, his legs going straight from where they were folded and lets himself kiss Luke for a bit, quick, dry pecks that feel nice, but almost seem too gentle for what was promised. Luke tries to get something more, tries slip his tongue in, and Ashton catches his jaw. "I hope you’re not trying to rush me."

Luke shakes his head as best as he can while still being held in place. "N-no - "

"I didn't think so, baby." The words are nice, and Ashton's saying them in a sweet voice, but it's almost condescending, the way it hits Luke's ears. "You're going to be good for me, aren't you?" Luke swallows past a lump in his throat, not understanding why he's getting so hard from Ashton talking down to him. 

When Ashton leans back in, it's just as chaste as before, if not more, but Luke lets it happen this time around, chest still tight around the disappointed look from Ashton. He keeps still, only taking what he's given. He doesn’t know where to put his hands so he keeps them clenched at the pillow case. Ashton's hands come to play with the hair curling around the back of Luke’s neck, and Luke shudders out a breath, his entire body relaxing into Ashton's arms. 

A few minutes in, Ashton slips his tongue in, just a teasing flash of it, and Luke sighs in relief, grinding up once, before falling still, knowing better. He's _good_. He's doing this to help Ashton, not for himself. He needs to keep it at the forefront of his mind that he needs to put Ashton first, needs to let himself be taken however Ashton wants. He melts into the mattress, taking what Ashton gives him, and Ashton hums, pleased, kissing down Luke's neck. He bites him at the base of his throat, nothing too hard, nothing that will bruise, but enough that it makes Luke gasp in. He wants to jerk his hips but Ashton wouldn't like that. 

Instead, he gets the tension out by moaning, " _Thank you_." 

Ashton grins, pulling back. His thumb plays with Luke's bottom lip before following his kissing trail with the calloused finger. "You're being so good for me, Lukey," he praises, and the words melt like butter in Luke's chest. "I almost don't _want_ to break you down to pieces." Luke looks up at him with wet eyes, hoping to convince him to go just the slightest bit easier, but when Ashton just smirks, Luke knows he failed. "Who am I kidding? I've been waiting years to get you like this." 

Ashton moves his thigh so it's right in between Luke's leg, adding pressure to his already hard hard dick. He whines at the scrape of the material against his bare cock, and Ashton smiles, leaning down and taking Luke's lips between his own again, not hesitating to lick into his mouth. It's not slow any longer, and Luke can't keep up, panting as Ashton grinds his thigh into Luke's cock in rough drags that feel like they should be too much, but they aren't… They're not enough. He needs _more_. 

More doesn't come. Ashton keeps kissing him, stealing his breath with it, and it's too fucking good. Luke grinds up once, and Ashton's thigh meets him halfway, goes down harder. It works like that for a few moments, the two of them moving in tandem until there's a heat tightening in the pit of Luke's stomach, a visceral coil that takes all of the air from his lungs. He's close - just on the edge of something incredible, his body hot and needy and pulled taut like a string. 

He can feel it in his head, tingly and pleasure soaked, but it doesn’t crest, it _can't_ crest if he wants to be good, if he wants to help Ashton the way he needs to. He imagines Ashton's hand around his cock, trying to persuade himself, remind himself of what he's working for, imagines him grasping the sensitive flesh, smearing precome down his length, saying filthy things to him. It doesn’t work though, or maybe it works too well, his full cock giving a twitch against his stomach, displaying just how much it wants to let go. He moans in frustration, arching his hips. It’s right there. It’s right fucking _there_. He can reach it. He has to reach it. It feels like he might die if he doesn’t come soon. 

Just as he's about to, Ashton sits up and Luke's left thrusting into nothing. 

"N-no," he chokes out, his knuckles aching as he holds onto the sheets above him, his hips twitching in empty space. He's cold and wet, and he's never felt so debauched as he does now, taking in gasping breaths like he's _drowning_ in his need to cum. "I - "

"Did you think I'd let you cum when you've done nothing for me?" Ashton asks. He looks genuinely confused, as if he didn't just show Luke the world and take it away in the same gesture. 

"I need - " His hips still under the intense glare Ashton aims at him, still feeling the pleasure running through his blood. "Can you…" 

When Luke trails off, Ashton only raises an eyebrow at him. "Can I, _what?_ " Luke realizes he's being greedy, that he's here for Ashton, but he's asking to be pleased. Ashton's right, though - Luke hasn't done anything for him other than beg for more than he deserves. Luke shakes his head instead of answering, and Ashton chuckles coldly. "Get on your tummy for me, lovely?"

Luke nods eagerly, needing to please Ashton. "Yes, sir."

Ashton groans quietly, and Luke feels it spark at the base of his spine. He turns, letting Ashton slide a pillow under his hips. "I think you know you have the nicest ass in the band, don't you?" Luke closes his eyes against the inquisition. He doesn't want to say yes because he doesn't want to have too big of an ego, but he can't just disagree with Ashton, he can't be bad. "Don't be shy, baby, you can say yes." 

"Calum…" Luke tries, offering an in between, but Ashton just chuckles. 

"Calum's is nice," he agrees. "Wet and tight inside, in my experience." Luke breathes out slowly. He's never been inside Calum, but Michael teases him with the idea a lot. He makes it sound like silky heaven. Luke's grip on the pillow tightens, hard, sensitive cock twitching. "But _yours_ …" Ashton's hands slam down on the globes of his ass, one of the rings he's wearing biting into the pale skin in a way that makes Luke's breathing go shallow. "I don't think I've ever seen anything as perfect." 

The next breath Luke takes is cut short, sticking in his throat painfully, as Ashton's dry finger rubs against his hole. He tugs at the rim a few times before pulling back. Luke whines, desperately lifting himself from the pillow to chase the sensation, and then the finger returns - cold and lube-sticky. Ashtons rubs against the muscle again, but this time he doesn't pull away, pushing inside easily, Luke giving way, craving Ashton's long, thick fingers inside of him. He tries to control his breathing, tries to remember _how_ to breathe, as Ashton's finger sinks further and further inside until he’s up to the last knuckle and – oh, _god_ , Luke can’t fucking breathe and his cock is drooling where it lays on the pillow beneath him. 

"That's perfect, Lukey," Ashton says, voice lighter now as he slowly sinks inside. "Just open up for Daddy." 

A dry sob escapes Luke's throat as he melts into the sheets, body going boneless at the filthy way Ashton's speaking to him, at the way he's using Luke's body, playing with him like he's just there for Ashton to toy with - which he is. 

A second finger slips in beside the first, just enough of a stretch to have Luke panting into the mattress below him. 

" _Ohhh_ ,” Luke groans, his mouth dropping open as Ashton strokes over his prostate. “Oh my god-”

“Fuck, you’re so pretty like this,” Ashton grits out, sitting up a bit and using his other hand to grip Luke’s thigh and hold his legs apart.

Now that he’s touched Luke’s prostate he’s fucking relentless, keeping his fingers deep as he just barely fucks them in and out, in and out until Luke is clawing at the bedsheets, his legs shaking as he tries not to pass out. 

Luke’s eyes eventually slip closed against his will, too heavy to hold out against the electric pleasure swimming through his veins, and that’s when Ashton brings a third finger to Luke’s hole and tries to squeeze it inside as well.

“ _Oh_ ,” Luke whines, arching his back and trying to relax, even though the way Ashton’s toying at his prostate is making that almost impossible. “Ashton… _please_ \- " 

Ashton lets go of Luke’s thigh in order to grab the bottle of lube, which he drizzles over his fingers before pushing them back inside, this time with the addition of his third finger. Luke sobs at the delicious stretch, scrabbling for something to hold on to as Ashton tosses the bottle to the side and continues fingering Luke even harder. 

“Oh my god. Shit, _shit_ ,” Luke gasps, panting open-mouthed, completely full inside and _oh_ , he’s not going to last, he’s going to come, he's going to - 

Ashton's fingers pull out, leaving Luke breathless and needy and on edge. The second he gets his breath back, when Luke feels like the slightest touch on his cock would be game over, Ashton's hand slaps down on Luke's cheek, urging him forward once against the pillow, dragging his weeping cock forward on the rough material. His chest heaves against the mattress as Ashton keeps his distance. 

Luke feels ruined.

"Your control is impeccable, baby," Ashton comments, his voice level, clinical, as if Luke isn't about to pull a muscle with how tightly he's holding himself. "You're so good for me." At the praise, Luke moans out, thrusting down once, and Ashton laughs. "You like compliments? Of course you do, a pretty narcissist like yourself would _love_ them." 

As if they’d never stopped in the first place, like he didn’t just destroy Luke’s psyche with three expert fingers, Ashton slips back inside. Luke cries out when he immediately presses three hard fingers against his prostate, trying to curl in on himself but only managing to thrust shallowly back against Ashton.

“Relax,” Ashton demands, his voice a little softer than before as he pats Luke’s bottom gently with the hand that isn’t inside him, rubbing gentle but insistent circles around his prostate. “Just need to make sure you aren’t going to come before you finish being good for me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Luke chokes as Ashton teases his balls with his fingertips, “oh _god_ .” The pressure against his prostate is incredible, and he pumps his hips forward almost involuntarily, gasping as his cock grazes against the pillow, and he fucks back onto Ashton’s fingers, making himself full full _full_.

“Luke…” Ashton warns. He pulls his hand away from Luke’s balls, and Luke very nearly starts to cry into the sheets, fucking back onto Ashton harder until Ashton slaps his ass soundly. “Already know you’re a slut for it. Need you to focus.”

Feeling the disappointment in Ashton’s voice settle in his gut, Luke swallows. “S-sorry Sir.” He whimpers as Ashton returns to his relentless circles around his prostate. “Feels - feels so _good_.” He shakes harder than ever with the effort not to buck his hips as Ashton stretches his thick fingers wide, only to pull them together and push a fourth finger in alongside them.

“I’ll bet it does.” Ashton’s voice overshadows Luke’s wet gasp as he goes back to stroking his balls. “Nothing gets you off like being good, does it?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Luke says, his voice straining as he tries not to sob, “yes, _yes_ , good, ‘m good, _please_.”

“But this isn’t about you getting off, is it, Lukey?” Ashton rolls Luke’s balls in his hand, scratches them impossibly lightly, and it’s so much, Luke’s so full, he bites his tongue so hard he almost screams. “It’s about you being good for me.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Luke gasps, he’s so close, he’s never felt so close, so fast, so full, in his life, just from the circling of Ashton’s fingers and his teasing hand darting light touches up and down his perineum as little drops of precum stain the pillowcase beneath him. “Sir, gonna - ”

“No, you’re not,” Ashton argues sternly, but at the same time he gives Luke’s balls a harsh, perfect tug and that’s… Luke’s so - he’s gripping wildly at the sheets just for something to hold, shaking so hard he thinks his bones might snap. Ashton pulls his left hand away, doesn’t touch him anymore except hard against his spot.

“Please,” Luke begs, throat already feeling sore and spent as he blinks away tears, “it’s too, Ash, Ashton, I’m - ” 

With a laugh, Ashton detaches himself completely, and Luke collapses on himself, rough sobs shaking his body. He feels empty, broken, a shell of who he was, all because of a few touches and Ashton’s harsh words. Luke can feel Ashton’s body against him, Ashton whispering things to him, Ashton rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders, and he knows it’s important, that if Ashton were to let go he might crash, but he can’t focus his eyes or his ears on him, can’t figure out quite what Ashton is doing, but all that matters is that Ashton is there, and Luke is alright, and that he might be broken, but he’s also safe. 

When he finally gets himself back, face wet with tears and body only slightly trembling, Ashton hums, running his hands down the side of Luke’s body. “Nice and open for me, aren't you?” Luke nods, rubbing his face in the pillow. “I think you might finally be ready for me. Do you think so?”

“Yes, sir,” Luke agrees eagerly. His voice is thick in his throat, stuck behind the tears he shed, but his cock is throbbing, his ass is empty, and Ashton needs him, needs _this_. 

“Turn around, then.”

Luke flips over so he’s on his front, gulping in a choked breath of air when he sees Ashton’s beautiful face. He’s grinning slightly, hazel eyes looking down Luke’s used body appreciatively. He’s naked now, Luke notices, which is wonderful, and he’s gripping his hard dick in his hand guiding it to Luke’s entrance. 

He nearly folds Luke in half as he leans forward, and Luke loves it, gasping at the stretch of his thighs. His eyes are wide and dark when Ashton takes his wrists and places them above his head.

"You're going to be a good boy and keep your hands right there." He drags his nails down Luke’s thighs, earning him another trembling gasp. 

“Yes, sir,” Luke agrees. Ashton hums, and then he’s slipping in. 

Despite the rough treatment only moments before, Ashton eases inside of Luke slowly, carefully - at least, for a moment he does. Once he slides halfway inside, he slams his hips forward until they're flush against Luke’s cheeks and said boy is moaning, low and broken, each breath a struggle in the brightest way. 

Luke knows his orgasm is close - not that it was ever anything other than _just_ out of reach. He feels the straining in his abdomen, pulling his balls tightly against his body and thrumming inside of him. The constant push and pull of hope and arousal only to be denied is running through his head, and he's getting whiplash from this feeling, from Ashton’s cock aggressively attacking him when he knows he has to wait for relief, when this isn’t about him. 

“So fucking _tight_ , Lukey,” Ashton groans, and his finger curiously comes down on Luke’s rim, feeling around where their skin meets. It’s hot, electrifying, and it only gets better when suddenly that finger is being slid alongside Ashton’s cock inside of him. Luke jerks and comes, the pain of it, and the feeling of being stretched wide, along with the head of Ashton's cock grinding into his prostate sending him straight over the edge.

Ashton doesn't even let up for a moment, fucking Luke through his orgasm while chasing his own. Luke's hole spasms wildly around his thick shaft, and the added stimulation makes Ashton slam into him with a crazed rhythm, animalistic in his movements. The overstimulation of his prostate being battered makes Luke whine, but Ashton continues on until he suddenly stills, biting down even where he's latched onto Luke's neck.

Even in his fucked out state, Luke can feel the way that Ashton's cock pulses inside of him, the way that his belly suddenly feels warmer inside. Knowing that his release is spurting deep inside of him is enough to make Luke's softening cock jerk in a valiant attempt to get hard again. 

He’s never been so debauched, but there’s not an inch of him that can do anything other than moan out in pleasure. 

When Ashton collapses next to him, it’s with a content sigh, his arms wrapping around Luke’s upper body. “You were perfect for me, Lukey,” he sings into Luke’s ear, a spare hand coming up and pushing the hair off of Luke’s forehead and out of his eyes. “You’re always pretty, but you came apart for me so beautifully, baby.” 

Luke can’t help but grin. His body feels broken, aching, but it’s _wonderful_. He’s never felt alive like this after sex, never felt so thoroughly taken apart only to be put back together so effortlessly. If it was all on Luke’s word, he’d call this little trip, his first time under Ashton’s guiding hand, a success. It’s not up to him, though, it’s… 

“How, um…” His voice is rough, each word a reminder of how hard he cried, how shamelessly he begged. It burns in his throat like a perfectly aged whiskey. “How do you feel?”

Ashton grins, but there’s something hesitant about it. “Perfect,” he says. 

With a sigh, Luke throws himself backwards. He has no idea how they’re supposed to help Ashton get out of his head when they keep making him go deeper into it. 


	4. Ashton

**_A S H T O N_ **

Ashton isn’t dumb. He knows his band has been subbing for him as a way to get him to relax, to let his frustration out. He’s not complaining about the copious amounts of sex he’s had the past two days, or about finally getting dom Luke, but he doesn’t like being seen as a project, as a  _ problem _ to solve. Especially not for his boys - it’s not their responsibility to look after him, but rather, it’s the other way around. 

Going on his third day of minimal sleep isn’t helping this useless feeling that’s clouding his brain, and it’s only making him want to punch something. That wouldn’t work, though, he already knows. Going to the gym didn’t release the taught pull of his frustration, and only made him exhausted, craving sleep that wouldn’t come. 

He’s been inside of his head a lot lately, completely unaware of his surroundings when he isn’t being  _ made _ to be aware, and it shows when he walks through the living room. He’s on his way to the kitchen to make himself a smoothie - if he’s going to be awake, he might as well have breakfast - when he’s stopped by Luke smiling at him, his eyes big and calming as he pulls Ashton over to the couch, sitting him down. 

“What’s all this for, then?” he asks, but Luke shrugs, not even trying to answer. He straddles Ashton’s lap, and suddenly the question seems less important. 

When Luke’s lips meet his, they’re gentle, soft, and though it’s nice, Ashton doesn’t like that Luke’s in charge of the pace. His hands clamp down around Luke’s waist, iron-locked, guiding them in a gentle thrust down. 

With a flushed face, Luke pulls back. “Um, Ashton, can you - ” He’s cut off by Ashton shushing him, leaning in for more. “Ashton, I'd like - ” His moan kills whatever he was going to say, forced from him when Ashton makes them rut against each other again. 

Suddenly Ashton’s wrists are being ripped from Luke's body in a tight grip. Confused, he looks behind him to see Calum towering over them, holding his hands against the back of the couch. “What's… what are - ”

“Lukey was trying to tell you something,” Calum says, sound authoritative and mocking, something that yanks in Ashton’s stomach, irks him to his core. “But you wouldn't let him talk.”

Ashtons raises an eyebrow at Calum, curious as to why he thinks he can speak to Ashton like this. “Are you - ”

“Are  _ you _ going to let him talk?” Calum asks, face stern. Ashton clenches his teeth, lips pursing. He tries to fight Calum’s grip only to be held down harder. 

“ _ Sure _ .” It's sarcastic, biting, turning back to the boy in question. He's not going to put up with this very long. There’s nothing that pisses him off more than being challenged. “Go ahead, princess.”

Luke bites his lip, looking behind Ashton as if he’s asking for permission. “You've, um, you've been stressed lately.” Ashton raises a brow again. He  _ has _ , and this isn't helping him at all. If anything, it’s only pushing him further into it. “We're all worried about you.” His hands reach forward for Ashton’s collar, finding the first button of his shirt, and popping it easily. “We want to help you relax.” 

If he weren’t so earnest about it, so sincere, Ashton thinks he’d be a bit more angry with Luke. Even so, even with Luke being genuine in his worry, Ashton’s still not going to let this go on any longer. He needs to get out, and Luke’s the one that needs to go first, to get off of him and give him the space to truly fight against Calum’s hold. 

“And you think this is the way to do it?” he asks. “By teasing me and holding me down? You think being bad and disappointing me is gonna help me relax?” His words, purposefully guided by his sharp tongue work, and Luke looks up, eyes wide and nervous. It burns pleasantly, the way he slips under a bit, looking up at Calum with a doubtful gaze. 

“Don't do that.” Looking up to the source of the interruption, Ashton sees Michael leaning in the doorway. “We're just trying to help, Ashton. Don't fuck with Luke's head.” 

It all makes sense now, Ashton thinks, on why his two good boys are coming after him as though they can tell him what to do and where to put his hands. “This was your idea, then?” 

“Calum’s, actually.”

The shock of the reveal makes Ashton look up sharply only to have Calum flick his nose. “Pay attention, Ash. Luke has a question.” 

Maybe it’s the alpha-male complex in his brain that has Ashton so testy about being in this position, but every syllable spoken, every presiding touch, has the hairs on the back of Ashton’s neck standing up. He’s furious in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time, but it feels more directed at himself than at any of the other three. 

Ashton looks at Luke only to have his lips covered again. Again, it’s sweet and methodic, barely-there touches and a sense of having all the time in the world. It’s good, Ashton’s always liked Luke’s lips, but it’s not enough. If he’s going to be forced to sit here with his movement restricted and his sentences cut off, he’s at least going to get something  _ great _ out of it. 

When he pushes his lip rougher against Luke, finally getting something more charged, Michael’s voice breaks through it all. “Pull back, Luke.” He’s closer now, right behind Ashton, probably standing next to Calum. 

Luke listens, leaning backwards, and Ashton groans, the frustration at being denied burning through him. He goes to follow, to continue, but he's pulled back by Michael’s unforgiving grip in his hair. 

After a second of glaring, Luke leans in and kisses him again. Still slow, not giving in. When Ashton slips his tongue inside, Luke bites it gently, reprimanding. 

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Ashton snaps, officially over everything. It was weird but tolerable for a little bit, but he’s drawing the line here and now. 

Behind him, Calum snorts, and Ashton strains against his hold, really not liking what's happening. “Maybe if you're patient,” Michael suggests, “and wait for it like a good boy…” 

And Ashton sees  _ red _ . He’s being talked like he's Luke or Calum, like he needs to be put in his place. “Are you  _ domming _ me right now?” 

“We’re trying, but you're making it difficult,” Calum says. 

“Let go of my hands right now, Cal, or I'll turn your ass red.” With Michael’s hand still in his hair, holding him back, Ashton knows his glare isn’t as convincing as usual, but he lets the instruction bleed through. Calum’s always been susceptible to his words, always had a penchant for being told off and told what to do, but now he only grins. 

“Don't know how you'll do that if I'm holding you down.” 

Not that Ashton’s saying anything about himself, but Calum’s smarm gives him a bit of insight into how he is in bed himself, how infuriating and cocky he is. His teeth clench as Luke starts biting kisses on his jaw. 

“Let us do this for you, Ash,” he whispers, voice low. “ _ Please _ . Let us try.” 

“You really think that's how you can help?” Ashton understands the logic behind they’re little plan. They couldn’t make him feel better by letting him take charge, so they’re hoping a reversal of the roles will let him lose his grip on the frustration that’s been building inside him. The only trouble with it is that Ashton can’t lose control. He doesn’t like being out of his own control, doesn’t like not knowing where things are going. 

Maybe it’s a good idea, but Ashton doesn’t think it would work, isn’t certain he’d be able to let himself slip under. 

“Michael's a good dom,” Luke insists through the kisses he’s still tracing Ashton’s jawline with. 

“He's a  _ switch _ .”

In his battle, Michael's hands tighten. “Keep running your mouth, Ashton,” he laughs humorlessly. “It’s gonna be even better when we break you.”

“Go ahead and try then.”

It’s quiet between them all, Luke continuing his love bites down Ashton’s neck. Calum breaks the silence, asking, “Is that permission?” 

In his head, Ashton goes over everything, all the facts. He’s wound up, a rubber band about to snap, and if they think they can help - even with Ashton wholeheartedly doubting everything, wanting to fight their control with everything in him - he’s willing to prove them wrong. 

“Yeah.”

As if he’s celebrating, Luke leans in and kisses Ashton deep then, finally licking behind Ashton’s teeth, and Ashton falls into it. It goes on longer than Ashton would allow, if it were him in control, Luke rutting against him, Calum’s thumbs on his pulse point, and Michael's hand in his hair. It feels really good, being completely surrounded by everyone, feeling immersed in them, guided by them, but he needs to go faster. If he isn’t teasing Luke to the point of tears or making Calum wait until he’s so deep in his head he feels like he’s floating, then there’s no point in taking this much time. 

He isn’t an amateur, though. He knows better than to raise suspicion by testing Michael and Calum’s hold, so he relaxes into it, slumping into the couch to lure them into a false sense of security. He’s about to break their loosening holds, to thrust up into Luke and take ahold of his face, when the hand is his hair disappears, the fingers around his wrists tighten impossibly so, and then Luke's being pulled off 

“What,” Ashton’s left muttering, body cold in the sudden absence, confused at the feeling of  _ all at once _ fading into  _ nothing at all _ . “I… Why?”

“That's  _ my  _ move, Ash,” Calum laughs, and Ashton feels heat climb up his neck at being caught. He didn’t realize that was something Calum ever did with him, but looking back, he usually misbehaves right after it seems like he’s fully submitting. “You can't outsmart a sub when you're stealing his moves.”

“Besides,” Michael says, chin resting on a now-standing Luke’s shoulder. “I think it's time we move this to the bedroom.” 

For a brief moment, on the walk from the living room to Ashton’s bedroom, he has the freedom of his hands, and he rubs them gently, the rush of cool air on his skin raising goosebumps. Once they’re in the room, Ashton’s shoved forward onto the bed by Michael’s forceful hand, landing on his hands and knees. 

“Take his clothes off.” 

Two pairs of hands are on Ashton before he stabilizes himself, and he laughs. “So you go from taking my orders to taking his?” He asks, laughing once, short and mocking. "Nice to see you both have such a backbone." 

There's a hand in his hair, and he smirks, expecting to see Michael, but he's shocked when his head is yanked backwards and it's  _ Luke  _ that's frowning at him. "Don't make  _ us  _ feel bad because you're having a hard time. We just want to help." Ashton tenses. He doesn't like the severity of Luke's pout. 

His jeans are pulled down fluidly, leaving his bottom half naked, and Luke lets go of his hair to take his time unbuttoning Ashton's shirt from behind. 

Calum appears in front of him, taking his cheeks in his hand and kissing him. It's filthy in the best way, just the way Ashton likes. He lets himself be taken like that, Calum's fat lips sliding between his own, exploring his mouth with a familiar ease, until Luke slides his shirt off. Ashton goes to grab Calum's cheek, to take the reins, just to be met with Michael's hand around his wrist pulling him backwards. 

"I don't think so," Michael tuts, and Ashton huffs out an irritated breath. They're not giving him time to get lost in anything, to lose himself. They keep pulling him away from his control. 

"I'm really  _ not  _ seeing how this is going to help me out," he says angrily, fighting against Michael's hand. "All you're doing is pissing me off." 

"Luke's got something special for you." 

Ashton snorts at Michael's complete ignorance to Ashton's complaint, offering him a vague statement in return. "Yeah? What's he going to do? Apologize for doing nothing wrong until I break? Maybe cry on me until I feel better?" 

"God, this is gonna be nice." The smirk in Michael's voice is audible, and suddenly Ashton's other hand is grabbed, pulled behind him as well. He jerks forward and falls from where he was in front of Calum's face. 

"Do you want rope, handcuffs, or Mikey?" Calum asks, his hand coming down to Ashton's hair, this time to play with the strands of it rather than pull it. 

Ashton laughs at the options, as if any of them are really any different than the others with Calum the one offering. "I don't care."

"That's not an answer."

Biting back a comment on how Calum's just copying him, not a dominant bone in his body, Ashton decides, "Rope," figuring he might as well get the full experience if they're offering it. 

"Are you sure?" Luke asks. "Mikey makes it tight."

"I'm sure I can handle it." 

"I'm sure you can," Michael deadpans. His fingers flex against Ashton's wrists and he hums quietly. "Calum, hold him for me?"

Calum nods, getting off the bed to take over the hold, and Ashton falls forward so his face is smooshed in the mattress. It bites away at his pride slightly that Calum's so eager to do what Michael says, that he's willing to let Ashton drop. As Michael makes his way from Ashton's room, most likely in search of rope, he allows that upset to fuel his tone. "Are we just following Mikey's word now? He's in charge?"

"Everyone's in charge, Ash," Luke tells him through a sigh. "Everyone but you." He accompanies his words by reaching around Ashton's waist and very gently, but still with clear effort, flicking the head of Ashton's cock. It's only half hard where it hangs below him, but it still hurts like hell. The pain radiates through his entire body, uncoiling his awareness briefly. 

"Lukey," he chokes out, the words echoing through his head like they're coming through a badly tuned radio. "Next time I have you in my bed, you're going to regret that." 

"Guess he'd better make tonight worth it, then." 

Before Ashton can even think of something smart to say in return, Michael's walking back into the bedroom, and the first touch of rope against Ashton's forearms comes without warning. He makes quick, and surprising quality, work of tying Ashton, lacing him up, all the way to his shoulders. He’s bound tougher, absolutely no give in the rope. "Tell me, boy scout, how did you get - " His own gasp cuts him off when there's a wet tongue licking once across his rim, determined despite the fact that none of them have ever eaten Ashton out before. 

"What was that?" Michael asks, the smirk on his face clear enough in his voice that Ashton doesn't have to see him to know he's smug. "I didn't quite catch that."

Ashton opens his mouth to repeat himself, but the tongue licks again, and he whines high in his throat, the noise far more of a squeal than a moan. Calum takes his place at the head of the bed, his hand going to Ashton hair, pulling his head onto his boxer-clad thigh, and Ashton realizes that if Michael's next to him, and Calum's under his head, then it must be Luke behind him, nipping at his rim. 

"Fuck, Lukey," he breathes out, wrists aching against the rope as he fights their hold, wanting nothing more than to reach back and shove Luke's face between his cheeks again. "Your mou - " 

It's impossible to finish a train of thought when Luke's mouth is on his rim, sucking it gently, flicking his tongue inside, trying to work the hole open. Ashton's thighs are shaking, and they've hardly been at it for any time at all. 

"You should see him, Ash." Calum's voice is soft, in awe, as he speaks low for Ashton to hear. "He fucking  _ loves  _ it." The hands in Ashton's tighten, gripping the strands harder, and he can hear Luke whine behind him, always getting off on the praise. It does more than get him off this time, it gives him motivation. He leans back in, getting Ashton wet with just his tongue and his lips, tasting him eagerly like a man starved, and then brings a finger to his entrance. As it slowly pushes in, Ashton breathes out harshly, feeling overwhelmed and turned on beyond belief. Luke only makes it to the first knuckle, a tight fit, before he’s pulling out again.

Cock throbbing between his legs, Ashton grits his teeth and tries not to wail as Luke drags his tongue back and forth, up and down, pointed and then flat. He licks down Ashton's taint and then along the soft sack of his balls, sucking one inward while Ashton lets out small mewling noises and tries not to move too much. He doesn’t want to give away just how easily he’s unravelling at their hand. 

“What's happening back there?” Calum asks when Ashton's choking back gasps at the assault on his rim. He shakes his head, not sure he could speak without outwardly begging for more.

It becomes apparent he wasn't even speaking to Ashton when Michael answers the question. "Daddy's too tight for Luke's fingers," he narrates, the name that rolls off his tongue sounding more like a taunt than a tease. "Looks like this could go on for a while." Ashton whines at the thought, rubbing his face into the thin material of Calum's boxers. 

After it seems like Ashton's entire lower half has received a tongue bath, Luke’s mouth moves to suck over Ashton's hole in a sloppy, wet kiss, tongue delving deep. Ashton does his best to relax, but the sensation of the slippery muscle inching and curling inward is ridiculously filthy, his entire body burning up. Luke's slow, meticulous, his tongue licking inside like he's trying to reach every inch, and Ashton slowly melts back into the wriggling softness, a white-hot spark starting to build in the pit of his stomach. 

The next attempt Luke makes to add a finger is successful, the entire digit sliding in effortlessly, and Ashton cries out. "I'm gonna - " 

Inside, Luke's finger is moving around, exploring Ashton, but he's staying far from Ashton's prostate. Ashton's not sure if it's intentional or not, but it's driving him insane. He's close, so  _ fucking  _ close, and he thinks he could be pushed over the edge if Luke would touch him properly, but he  _ won _ ' _ t _ . 

It's on the tip of his tongue to beg, to bite back his pride just so he can finally get what he needs. It's all he can focus on, his head spinning as he chases the tingling at the bottom of his spine, one foot over the edge. Then Michael's hand is wrapping around his cock, and he's certain it's game over. 

"Let me," he gasps, back arching as he thrusts into the grip, fingernails biting indents into his own palm. "I'm almost, oh sh - "

Almost as if they'd practice, completely in sync with each other, Michael's hand wraps impossibly tight around the base of Ashton's cock, and Luke's mouth and finger both disappear. In one quick swoop, Ashton's jerked away from his climax. It burns brightly through his body, every nerve sensitive to the touch as he twitches through what was supposed to be incredible, but was ripped from his grasp. He groans, face rubbing into the mattress, taking panting breaths to try and get his balance back. 

Without his every sense being attacked, having the space to step back, Ashton feels like he can think clearly, that he's back to the beginning. It was a mistake on their part to pull him from the edge, and if they think this is helping him, they're sorely mistaken. 

" _ Fuck _ that's good." Ashton's voice is low and rough as he puts an extra bit of bravado in it, attempting to come off more together than he is. Nobody says anything, and he laughs. "You think a bit of edging is gonna break me? That's my morning routine." 

"A hot cup of coffee and a nice hard edge?" Michael asks. 

The hand around the base of his cock pumps his length once, and Ashton's voice is nearly a whisper when he answers, " _ yeah _ ."

Michael hums, pumping his hand twice more. "Let's see how much you can take, then." And Luke's back in, finger sinking right in, tongue alongside it. It aches slightly, the onslaught of pleasure, his body still not fully recovered from how close he was before, but in a way, the pain only makes it better. 

When Luke adds a second finger, spreading them out immediately inside of Ashton, he moans open-mouthed and wanton. It's been too long since he's felt full, and with Luke's fervor, it's even better than he remembered. 

"You should see yourself, Ash," Calum tells him, his fingers digging through the sweat-damp strands of Ashton's hair until his fingers are curling around the whisps at his hairline. "You look so wrecked, so pretty, and he's only two fingers in." 

The way he's being talked to should irk Ashton, but he's too lost in the feeling of Luke's overeager tongue and Michael's barely-there touch to really care. He knows he must be a sight, on his knees, ass up, sweat dripping down his body as he cries out. His arms are immobilized behind him, and Lukes face is buried in his cheeks, his fingers thrusting determinedly as he still stays away from the one spot guaranteed to make Ashton see stars. If it were any of the others in his position, Ashton's certain he'd be singing praises, but knowing that it's him that's being taken apart throws his head for a bit of a loop. 

"And Lukey…" Like always, Calum sounds in awe, voice light enough to hit the ear easily, but with a darkness to it that feels dirty, raw. "He looks fucking filthy. His eyes - " he cuts himself off with a groan. "God, he fucking loves it." 

" _ Yeah _ ," Luke whines against Ashton's cheek, pulling back for a moment, panting into the skin. "Wanted this for so long." 

Calum hums, Ashton cries, and Michael's rough hand starts stripping away at the cock in his hand, thumb playing with the head like it's his favorite toy. 

"You needed this, Ash," Calum tells him. He takes his hand out of Ashton's hair, reaching down and rubbing his calloused fingertips across Ashton's nipple until it's hard, and even then he keeps going. The pressure of it all builds quicker this time, and Ashton's thrusting into air, heaving out grunts as he approaches his orgasm, rising, building, hoping - 

And then every touch stops. 

Ashton's body collapses on himself. His knees buckle, and he'd fall if Luke wasn't right behind him, suddenly pushing forward to stop him from going down. His skin is tingling, and he can't stop shaking. It should feel like less, the expectation of it taking away the total shock that he felt with the first denial - but somehow, it feels worse, the ache taking over his entire body and leaving him breathless. 

"How was that?" Michael asks as Ashton's head starts to clear up a bit. 

"Harder." It's honest, which is the exact opposite of what he needs to be if he wants to get through this. Giving them the answer they want will only make them think they're getting to him. They are, but they shouldn't get to know. "I'm okay. That was nothing." 

Three snorts harmonize as the others laugh at what's a blatant lie for Ashton's own self-preservation.

There's not much time in terms of resting after the second denial. Luke dives in again, with three fingers now, immediately thrusting them in, stretching them out, and -

"F- _ fuck,"  _ Ashton almost screams. "Oh, oh  _ god _ ." 

Luke's done with skirting around, focusing now on aimed stabs at Ashton's prostate, not spending much time touching, but attacking it on every press into his body. It's too much and not enough, and Ashton needs it all. He starts riding Luke's fingers, thrusting himself back as best as he can with his arms still tied up, but Luke pulls back everytime he does instead of meeting him there. He's starting to whine consistently, incoherent babbles falling from his lips as he struggles in his ropes, in the hold Luke has on his hips. 

"That's it, Ash." Calum's soothing hand is back in his hair, but Ashton can barely feel it, can barely hear his motivational words, too lost in the tunnel of the thorough finger-fucking Luke's giving him. 

They say the third time's the charm, and Ashton feels good about it, feels like everything is moving too quickly for them to pull him back. Luke's getting sloppy now, Ashton can feel his spit everywhere, and it only gets worse when Luke's finger pulls back and returns with lube. His fingers stretch wider now, working on actually  _ opening  _ Ashton up, an aggression to his movements that makes Ashton cry out, hiding his head in Calum's thigh. Michael's hand returns to Ashton's cock, covered in lube. He strokes it a few times, drenching him in the slickness, but then he takes it all away and sticks to playing loosely with the head, his touch feather-light and barely there, each graze a pinprick in Ashton's throat. 

It's a lot of pressure at once, almost too much, and everything goes blurry around the edges. Calum's voice is robotic in the background, one-tone when it hits Ashton's ear. He can't do it again, can't be turned down when he's already halfway done - it'll break him this time, he's sure. He's trying to keep himself from showing that he's going to cum, that he's so fucking close, but then Luke's rubbing insistently against Ashton's prostate - three fingers and a vigor never shown outside of his music - and Ashton's jaw drops, unable to hold it all in. He's moaning, and Michael's teasing him now too, switching between one finger and five. 

He can feel it at the base of his spine, tightening and sparking and chipping away at his resistance. And just before it hits, they pull away, and Ashton chokes on a sob, shaking as he shudders through nothing. 

"How do you feel?" 

Despite the fuzziness of the voice, the detachment to any person in Ashton's ruined mind, he can tell it's Michael, and he can tell it's smug. He shakes his head, unable to answer when his entire body is stiff, stuck midway through an orgasm that isn't coming. Moving even a muscle would crack all of his joints - he's never felt so undone in his life. 

Collecting himself poorly, picking up two of the eight pieces he's been broken into, he says, in a watery, cracked voice, "I feel fine." 

It's a lie, and Calum sees right through it, laughing once. "Lukey, why don’t you go one more time," he instructs. "With feeling." 

Ashton grits his teeth, fingers clenching into his palms. His entire body is pulled tight, and he doesn't think he'll ever be ready again. There's hands on his cheeks again, spreading him open in a crude way that might've made him self-conscious if he wasn't shaking with need. Luke leans down and instead of fucking his tongue inside, nips Ashton's rim. 

" _ Please, _ " he cries out, desperate in a way he's never been before. 

Michael coos, and Ashton sobs, the humiliation burning through him. "Are you begging,  _ daddy _ ?"

He doesnt get to answer before Luke slides his fingers in and they feel bigger, thicker. "Oh  _ God _

"How many is that?" Calum asks. 

"Four." At Michael's answer, Ashton realizes they're talking about how many fingers are inside of him, and the perspective makes him shiver. "He could fit his whole fist in if we gave him enough time." 

There isn't more time. He's been played for too long, and it's about to end. Ashton's stomach muscles are flexing, twitching, and his lower half is thrusting against nothing. There's not even a hand on his dick and he's about - 

Luke pulls out and Ashton wails, wet sobs wracking his entire body as he shakes in their grip. Calums hands are in his hair, soothing Ashton, but he's too overwhelmed. He can't breathe, it feels like, and he's frustrated with how close he's getting without pay off. 

He just wants to fucking cum. 

Luke's body heat disappears completely, and Ashton worries that they're done with him, that they'll leave him here alone with no relief. He's too busy crying to turn around, but soon a different body is replacing him. It's Michael, Ashton can tell by the crass way he shoves two fingers into Ashton's hole and curls them against his prostate, rubbing maddening circles. Ashton was already short of breath but now he's choking on gasps as Michael plays him like a fiddle. 

"It's funny that you let yourself get like this with two subs and a switch," Michael taunts. Ashton shakes his head - he can't think, can't speak - he's going to die before he gets to cum. "I think it's even funnier that you're acting like you'll get to cum tonight." He pulls his fingers out and quickly slaps the skin of Ashton's thigh.

Any rebuttal Ashton may have had in mind - he didn't have a single one - is ripped from his mind when, sooner than he can comprehend, Michael's shoving his dick inside in one persistent push, not stopping until he's filling Ashton completely. It doesn't hurt, not with how open he is from Luke's tongue, but the stretch is incredible. Michael's big, bigger than Ashton even, and he's filling every inch of him.

“So fucking tight,” Michael groans, but it’s overshadowed by the pleas falling from Ashton’s lips. 

After sitting for a moment, letting Ashton adjust, he thinks Michael will be brutal with his fucking, pounding away at Ashton and shoving him over the edge. It doesn’t end up working out like that, though. 

When Michael pulls out, it’s painstakingly slow, every movement feeling bigger than it is. It’s like he’s trying to make it impossible for Ashton to cum, but keep him feeling dizzy with the need to as he chases after him, his body moving backwards, trying and failing to get a rhythm going. 

“ _ Harder _ ,” Ashton begs, but Michael only laughs. “M-Mikey… Please, I - ”

Michael cuts Ashton off by thrusting forward, his cock scraping by Ashton’s prostate. Ashton makes a garbled, shaky sound, dick leaking onto the mattress beneath him, slapping up hot against his belly. 

The rocking of his hips into the pressure of Michael fucking deeper into him is everything as his orgasm starts to form, burn at the bottom of his spine. Michael breathes curses and praise and filth along the marks he leaves on Ashton’s skin, pounding harder and faster into Ashton’s ass, the obscene slick noise of skin-on-skin resounding in the bedroom. 

Just when Ashton thinks Michael is about to cum, is about to beg to cum himself in case he can’t stop from shooting over the bedding and all over himself before Michael says he can, Michael's hips go still and his hands move over to Ashton’s sides, low down on his waist. “You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?” he asks and Ashton tries to force himself backwards, only to be stopped with a smack to his hip. 

“Please just…” His voice is wrecked, raw and scraping against his throat. “Can you - ” 

“I'm sick of hearing your voice,” Michael bites, and Ashton shoves his face down, crying out at indirectly being told no. “Calum, give him something to do with his mouth.” 

Underneath Ashton’s head, Calum pulls his boxers down enough so his cock is out. He slowly feeds it to Ashton, but Ashton takes his time, gasping around it as Michael picks up his slow movements again. Calum’s hands are in Ashton’s hair, very gently guiding him up, down, and all around his shaft, and Ashton takes it, his abdomen spasming, his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

It’s not his best work, his mouth on Calum’s cock, but he can’t focus on doing much more than what he’s led to when he doesn’t feel in his own body anymore. 

He pulls off Calum, having in his mind that he’s going to ask again, to beg louder, plead harder. He doesn’t get to, though. Michael senses he’s going to ask, so he reaches forward, and with his finger, flicks the tip of Ashton’s throbbing, wet dick. 

After all he’d been pulled through, after every denial,  _ that's  _ what finally pushes him over the edge, what makes him seize completely, cumming all over the sheets he’s above. 

Instead of yelling or chastizing or fucking Ashton harder, Michael only laughs. “You threaten to spank all of us so often, I would've thought you hated pain. Looks like you're a little slut for it then, aren't you? 

Ashton feels soaked from the inside out, sweat droplets falling to the mattress from his hair and every muscle shuddering, Michael’s hands on him the only solid thing he can feel that isn’t the rub of sheets against his shins. He doesn’t know which way is up, and if it wasn’t for the three strong grips holding him up, he’d be lying flat on the bed, unable to even consider moving. 

He’s crying, he knows that, and he’s saying something, but he’s not sure they’re words. Every inch of him craves attention, but his nerves are alight, sensitive to the touch. It’s too much and not enough, and - 

Michael thrusts in hard, and Ashton gurgles his words out when the tip of his cock slides on Ashton’s already abused prostate. The pressure comes constantly as Michael gets his rhythm going, chasing his own orgasm. Ashton should be resting now, should be cleaning up his soft cock, but nobody’s allowing that to happen. 

As Michael continues his onslaught, using Ashton’s body as he chases his own orgasm, Luke reaches down and plays with the head of Ashton’s cock, not letting it get soft. It’s a sharp pain, one that puts stars behind Ashton’s eyes, but a part of him almost likes it more than without it. 

When Michael finally cum, with a grunt and an iron-tight grip around Ashton’s waist, Ashton feels the fire building again, thrusting back even after Michael's pulled out. 

“Please, I want - ”

“I don’t care what you want.” Michael’s winded when he replies, but the rejection doesn’t sting any less. “It’s Calum’s turn next,” he says, his weight leaving the bed. “Cal, how should we put him?”

“On his back.” Calum slips off the bed, Ashton’s head falling to the mattress uselessly, as Michael’s nimble fingers untie his impossible knots, winding the rope away from his sensitive skin. Ashton only has freedom for a moment before he's rolled over and tied up again - this time to the headboard with his arms stretched above him. 

Ashton lies there as the others move around, hips still making phantom twitches into the air, craving any type of friction. 

He’s not alone for long before Luke joins him, lying along his side. “ _ Hi… _ ” Ashton doesn’t say anything, can only make an exhausted, imploring groan. “You look really good like this, Ash.” Ashton closes his eyes. His head feels foggy, and Luke being right there isn’t helping; especially not when all he can think about is the feeling of Luke’s tongue inside him, eating him out for all he’s worth. “You came, but you're gonna cum again, right?” He asks. “For me?” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

Luke’s innocent tone, asking for something of Ashton that his body’s already begging for only makes him dizzier. 

There's a dip on the bed, and Ashton looks over to see Michael climbing behind Luke on the bed, his hand going down and grabbing Luke’s hard dick, stroking it a few times. Luke moans softly, his eyes closing and swollen mouth opening. The sight has Ashton tugging at the rope, but it only works to chafe his wrists. 

“I want - ”

“Don’t care, Ash.” Michael almost sounds bored when he tells Ashton off, not even bothering to look up at him. Ashton groans, his head rolling back as he tries his hands again, this time attempting to slip his fingers under the rope, but Michael’s knots are too good, and it does nothing for him. If anything, he just makes them tighter. 

It’s as he’s distracted, pulling at his bindings, that his dick is engulfed in a tight, wet heat. “ _ F-fuck _ ,” he sobs out, looking up to see a slack-jawed Calum sitting on his dick. He’s open and relaxed in a way that makes Ashton think he’s had a plug in this entire time, just waiting to sit on Ashton's dick, and it strikes a desperation in him that has him thrusting up. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Calum breathes out, his head tilting backwards as his eyes close in pleasure. He's just rocking, getting comfortable, but the wait is making Ashton restless, hips twitching, but unable to go anywhere with Calum's weight holding him down. 

As he adjusts, Calum's hands are jittery, fixing his hair and playing with his own nipples. He clutches his thighs again and smirks at Ashton, starting slow. He raises his hips teasingly, just a couple of inches, and then he takes him in deep again, landing hard enough to make Ashton jolt, crying out as his biceps tense, struggling in the rope again.

He finds his rhythm soon enough, long, languid movements that rub him just right, riding Ashton like he knows he'd never get away with if Ashton were in charge. The thought has Ashton making a pathetic sound, whimpering at how out of his hand all of this is, forced to lie back and take it.

"Like it when I use you to get off?" Calum asks while clenching around Ashton and riding him into the mattress, making him toss his head back. 

" _ Calum _ , move," Ashton whispers.

Calum grinds down on him a couple of times before answering, alarmingly breathless, "What do you say?"

" _ Please _ ." His hips start to push up a little, but Calum doesn't stop him, and Michael doesn't have anything to say, too wrapped up in whispering praises in Luke's ear as he jerks him off.

It's so fucking good, Calum stretching around him - so open and hot - like the friction will never end.

"Yeah? You wanna come, Daddy? Wanna fill me up?" He's still breathless, not very authoritative, but it affects Ashton all the same, burns in his stomach and sparks through his veins. He stretches his legs all out for leverage and thrusts up when Calum comes down, making both of them moan. Calum takes in a huge breath to steady himself, at least enough to plant his knees on the bed and let Ashton do more of the work, lets him pump his hips faster and faster until he gets a good enough angle that Calum gasps and sits back, gives back. 

And oh,  _ fuck,  _ it's even better like this. Calum leans forward over Ashton's torso and just swivels his hips, keeps Ashton deep and there, brushing his spot with every stuttery jerk. "So good, Daddy," he moans, but Ashton barely hears it with the way his heart's pounding in his ears, rushes of heat coursing through him.

Sooner than would typically make Ashton proud, he can feel his balls drawing up as his orgasm quickly builds. He tries to keep still, keep quiet, but he's too far gone to be stealthy. 

"He's close." Michael's the one to notice that Ashton's moments from cumming, and Calum moves fast, rises on his knees until he's empty again and Ashton arches up and sobs, his eyes shiny. Calum crouches forward and kisses Ashton viciously, gives him something real to cling to when he's floating. Ashton's still got his hands tied above his head but it's like his whole body is thrumming under him, trying to stay grounded. 

"I was close, too," Calum whispers when he pulls back. "If you get me off, Mikey says he'll let you cum again." 

Nodding, Ashton releases another wet whimper and blushes so hard his skin feels hot under Calum's hands. He always does when he cries, gets embarrassed by how overwhelmed he is, and with the added element of being in the middle of sex, it's like every inch of him is on fire.

When Calum reaches down and grabs Ashton's cock, wet and sensitive from being pulled away from the brink so suddenly, his entire body jolts with it. Calum slides down slowly, and Ashton holds himself tensely, now aware that if he can stave himself off for just a little longer, if he can forget where he is and give Calum time, this could all be over soon enough. 

Calum starts to lose himself then, throwing himself down, chasing his own relief, and Ashton tries to meet his every thrust, needing nothing more than to forget the rising heat in his body and get Calum there. 

There’s a splash on Ashton’s skin out of nowhere, and it takes his attention away, turning hazily to see Luke, just out of focus, looking completely serene. When Ashton looks down he can see Luke’s cum on his skin, his dick going soft right beside it, Michael’s pale hand just holding it. It makes Ashton whine, makes Ashton _ want  _ it. 

Calum cums next, all over his own belly with a cry that sounds like a victory to Ashton's ears.

"Please!" He calls out as Luke helps Calum off of him. His hips jump and his wrists shake the headboard as he begs for everything. "Please let me, just - " 

"I will," Michael says, getting up on his knees, inching towards Ashton. "But before I do," his fingers reach out and glide across Ashton's hard nipple. "I want you to apologize to Luke and Calum for making them feel bad when all they wanted to do was help you."

"I'm  _ sorry _ ," Ashton cries out at both the pleasure and the instruction. He needs release so badly that he'd say anything right now. "I'm so sorry, I - I…  _ please _ , Mikey. I'm so sorry im - "

"What else do you have to say?"

Ashton's brain is barely cognitive, overheated from all the pressure on his body, from Michael's feather-soft touches across his nipples. He doesn't think he knows what else he needs to say. Eventually, after his mind wanders for a moment at the touches, he says, " _ Thank you _ ." It must be what was asked of him because Michael smiles down at him, and then Luke's getting between his legs, looking hungrily down at his dick. 

Heat courses through his body, makes him shake under Luke, words that don't make sense falling from his lips as his babbling continues like a song. Luke goes achingly slow, swallowing him inch by inch but stopping before even reaching halfway. Ashton never thought there would come a time he'd wish he didn't have a big dick, but -

His eyes flutter open and he nearly snaps them closed again at the sight between his legs. Luke's got his own eyes closed like he's…  _ relishing _ this, and his hair is flat on his forehead, his neck pulsing steadily with every swallow. It's nearly dwarfed in comparison to the view of Ashton's hard cock disappearing between his lips, and they're pretty and puffy and bruised from when he ate Ashton out like his life depended on it -  _ fuck _ , Ashton's hips snap up to bury his cock deeper in Luke's mouth.

Michael doesn't punish him for it, and Luke doesn't choke, just takes it and keeps bobbing his head, giving Ashton the friction he needs. It strikes Ashton that Luke can take it, and that Ashton can give it. They're almost to the end, and Ashton isn't being made to hold it. He can only watch helplessly as he jerks his hips up in short thrusts, and Luke opens up wider, keeps his tongue flat on the underside that Ashton knows is covered with cum from when Michael got him off the first time. 

Luke starts to get a little sloppy with it, Ashton can see spit dribble down his cock, enough to get him slick, enough so that when Luke wraps a hand around the base of his shaft, it's as smooth as his mouth. He throws his head back against the pillow and fights the headrush, probably caused by not being able to breathe, most likely caused by Luke's face, definitely caused by being taken care of so thoroughly by his band. Luke pumps him fast but sucks him slow. His lips and hand don't exactly meet, so Ashton doesn't have any one particular feeling to cling to. Luke keeps distracting him with his tongue against the head or with twists of his hand that only makes Ashton's cock look even bigger. Ashton's well on his way to losing his mind.

He definitely loses it when Luke starts licking over his cockhead and making pleased little noises, barely audible over Ashton's own ragged breaths but more overwhelming. Luke's loud even with a cock stuffed in his mouth, and Ashton wants him to stay right there forever, but he can already feel the tight pulling in his gut, the pleasure getting to be too much.

He manages to hold off for a while longer, just watching Luke expertly work over him. He's not sure he'll ever get used to the sensation, but he probably won't mind if it makes him this weak every time. Luke takes him deeper again, and Ashton's legs spread uncontrollably. He turns his head into the pillow, embarrassed by his own reactions, by his own desperation. 

Luke just props Ashton's knees up and over his shoulders and starts running his tongue over his length, before pulling his balls into his mouth. Ashton whimpers, thoughts and feelings colliding inside him, his heart thumping violently against his chest. Luke slides both his hands up Ashton's calves until they're tucked under his knees and he pushes them apart. Ashton's legs fall open again and he clenches on nothing, his heels digging into Luke's back to hopefully pull him closer. It rips out of him. " _ Please _ ."

Ashton whimpers pathetically again when Luke pulls back and just breathes on his wet skin, still so close Ashton can practically feel his lips brushing over him.  _ Fuck _ , Ashton can't get any air in his lungs and his muscles feel on fire, and then he arches up and cums again, splattering over his already filthy body. It doesn't last as long but it takes him more time to recover. As much as he can, at least. Breathing, for example, is impossible. 

He throws his legs out with Luke still between them, stretches out like he can spread the feeling down to his toes. He's still wet from Luke's mouth, like he can still feel him on his cock. Every time he thinks he's alright, he just remembers again and twists in the sheets.

So he's pretty shocked when he feels Luke touch him again. He recoils, way too sensitive, but Luke just follows him and kisses along his dick, sweet and dirty at the same time. Ashton opens his eyes slowly, his vision actually blurry around the edges.

“So, um…” Luke’s voice is nothing, a barely-there rasp, as he looks up curiously. 

"Did it work?" It was a new voice that asks, and Ashton looks over, head spinning, body melting away, to see Calum sitting on the floor next to the bed. He hums in question, and Calum repeats, "Did it work? Do you feel stressed?" 

Ashton tries to nod or shake his head, but it feels like he's going in circles. "Feel like I’m floating, feel so fucking - " He cuts off on a moan as he stretches. He’s never felt this relaxed in his life.

"I’ll take that as a yes," Michael snorts, reaching up to untie the binds. When Ashton has free rein over his movements again, he realizes he's so loose he can't even move his arms. He can't even remember what had him so upset these past few days - all he knows is that his boys looked after him, like they all always look after each other, and he couldn't be more at peace. "You're welcome, by the way." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated
> 
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://fourdrunksluts.tumblr.com)


End file.
